Histoires de lit
by Green Absynthe
Summary: Bien que marié à Sigyn, Loki n'hésite pas à la tromper ouvertement et elle ne se prive pas non plus... Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre car nul besoin d'amour pour partager un lit... [Recueil de one-shots]
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Histoires de lit

**Auteur: **Green Absynthe

**Note :** il ne faut pas prendre en compte mes deux fictions où Sigyn apparaissent. La Sigyn de texte est assez différente, un peu plus « mordante » afin de donner un côté plus piquant à sa relation avec Loki...  
>Concernant le contexte, Loki et elle sont toujours mariés suite à un mariage arrangé, avant le premier film Thor donc.<p>

C'est un petit texte sans prétention, écrit rapidement alors j'espère au moins que ça vous fera sourire autant que moi quand je l'ai écrit !

**Avertissement :** comme le titre l'indique, ça parle de lit, et surtout de sexualité plutôt libre. Rien de bien graphique à mon sens, mais je me sens dans l'obligation de vous avertir...  
>Et bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, mis à part le texte.<p>

* * *

><p>« Ton épouse ne risque pas de nous surprendre ? » demanda la jeune femme blonde en entrant dans la chambre conjugale que Loki partageait avec Sigyn.<p>

Le prince haussa les épaules signifiant ainsi qu'il s'en moquait éperdument. Sigyn et lui avaient beau être mariés, ils ne s'aimaient absolument pas… Aucun d'entre eux n'avait choisi cette union décidée par leurs parents respectifs, alors il était hors de question pour Loki de changer sa façon de vivre. Il aimait changer de partenaire, alors il ne se gênait pas pour tromper sa femme. Puis il la soupçonnait aussi d'avoir d'autres amants, après tout, elle en avait le droit et il n'irait pas la blâmer pour cela ! Peut-être était-ce osé d'amener une femme dans leur chambre, de l'allonger dans leur lit, mais Loki n'en avait cure. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la désapprobation de Sigyn ne l'atteignait plus, et puis, le saurait-elle ? Après tout, la soirée venait à peine de commencer et elle avait prévu un dîner avec ses frères… Et puis, même si elle les surprenait, que ferait-elle à part tourner les talons rageusement et ne plus lui parler pendant des mois ? Non, franchement, Loki n'était pas le moins du monde préoccupé par son épouse alors qu'il dévêtait sa partenaire en la couvrant de baisers chauds et passionnés.

Cependant, après ces quelques minutes d'embrassades et d'effeuillage, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Sigyn, visiblement rentrée plus tôt que prévu. L'amante sursauta légèrement, regarda Loki avec un air affolé tandis que le prince, lui, souriait d'amusement tout en tournant son visage malicieux vers son épouse. Sigyn arqua les sourcils en observant le couple dans le lit, _son_ lit, mais ne commenta pas, restant droite et fière malgré la vision peu appréciable de son époux avec une autre. Comme si de rien n'était, elle se dirigea vers la coiffeuse et s'y installa pour retirer ses bijoux et ses accessoires de cheveux avec une lenteur calculée. Elle laissa ses boucles retomber paresseusement sur ses épaules dénudées par la coupe de sa robe avant de les brosser méticuleusement et de se démaquiller. Elle sentait le regard des amants dans son dos et ne cacha pas le sourire qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Loki avec une autre femme ? Elle ne se sentait pas concernée plus que cela ! Mais le mettre dans l'embarras et ruiner sa partie de jambes en l'air ? Ça, elle en rêvait ! Parce que même si Loki, peu ému de la présence de son épouse voulait continuer son activité, la jeune femme à ses côtés était tendue et morte de honte. Surtout lorsque Sigyn se leva et retira sa robe dans aucune pudeur, commençant par dénouer lentement son corsage puis en laissant glisser le vêtement le long des formes généreuses. Complètement nue, elle s'approcha du lit et ouvrit les draps d'un geste sec.

« Vous me faites un peu de place ? J'aimerais dormir, j'ai eu une dure journée… » déclara-t-elle en jetant en même temps un regard curieux au corps de la jeune femme que Loki avait choisi comme partenaire ce soir-là.

Un peu abasourdie, l'amante se décala et Sigyn put s'installer dans le lit, où elle se mit sur le côté pour tourner le dos au couple. Elle retint un rire amusé en remarquant que ni Loki, ni la jeune femme n'esquissait le moindre geste. Loki était presque choqué par l'attitude de son épouse, la regardant fixement alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, et la jeune amante, le rouge aux joues avait les yeux rivés sur le dos nu de Sigyn.

« Surtout, ne vous gênez pas pour moi ! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! s'amusa-t-elle après avoir entendu le soupir agacé de Loki de nouveau étendu sur sa compagne dans une attitude de défi. Par contre, Loki, si tu ne retires pas tout de suite ta main de ma cuisse, je vais me fâcher, prévint-elle d'une voix pourtant calme et agréable.

- Ce n'est pas la mienne, assura le dieu, en levant les bras pour prouver ses dires, alors que Sigyn se tournait vers lui.

Le regard de la princesse croisa alors celui de l'amante qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin, malgré l'embarras visible sur son visage.

- Dans ce cas, cela change tout ! » fit joyeusement Sigyn en se tournant complètement vers la jeune femme.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel l'amante répondit avec plaisir oubliant complètement le prince toujours sur elle. D'une main, elle effleura sa poitrine avant de pousser Loki, qui finit par se reculer complètement.

« Continuez sans moi, je vous en prie ! » ironisa-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos tandis que son épouse et sa partenaire l'ignoraient superbement, l'échange ayant dépassé rapidement les caresses et baisers chastes…Puis Sigyn disparut sous les draps pour offrir à la jeune femme un plaisir que Loki ne lui aurait peut-être pas accordé… Le prince observa avec un intérêt non feint les deux femmes en esquissant un sourire appréciateur malgré la frustration d'avoir été écarté.  
>Une fois comblée, l'amante chercha à toucher Sigyn, mais celle-ci la repoussa doucement et lui dit gentiment :<p>

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, ma belle… »

Bien que dit de façon aimable, ces paroles sonnaient comme un ordre, et la jeune femme le comprit immédiatement. Elle quitta le lit, et après avoir enfilé ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre, elle s'éclipsa silencieusement.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Loki en ne masquant pas sa colère.

- La pauvre, je n'allais pas la faire partir en la laissant dans cet état de frustration…

- Je ne parle pas de cela. Ton petit numéro, tu es contente de toi ?

- Assez, oui. Dès lors que tu emmènes une de tes amantes dans notre lit, j'estime avoir le droit de m'amuser un peu avec elle, non ?

- Soit, admit Loki en esquissant finalement un sourire amusé. Mais dès lors que tu me voles ma partenaire, j'estime que tu as certains devoirs envers moi…

- A vraiment ? s'étonna Sigyn qui ne repoussa pourtant pas Loki qui s'étendait sur elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aller trouver une autre de tes partenaires ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie avec toi, autant que tu le veux avec moi… Avança le prince dans un sourire carnassier. Cette réponse te satisfait-elle, chère épouse ?

- C'est acceptable, cher époux… » répondit Sigyn en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Loki…

Rien de tendre ce soir-là. Juste un échange sulfureux et intense, un rapport de force entre le prince, contrarié de voir sa conquête du soir s'évaporer entre ses doigts, et son épouse, fière et droite, pouvant facilement partager une autre femme avec son mari, mais pas son lit ! Loki avait sans doute compris la frontière à ne pas dépasser avec ses amantes, Sigyn le lui avait montré. Mais Loki n'était pas stupide, il n'attendait rien de moins de la part de son épouse et il aurait été probablement déçu qu'elle soit complètement indifférente. Or, elle s'était montrée joueuse et impétueuse, digne de l'épouse de Loki finalement. Alors tout en sachant cela, pourquoi avait-il convié cette fille dans la chambre conjugale ? Est-ce qu'au fond il voulait être vu par son épouse ? Quelle montre un semblant de jalousie ? Car même si elle ne l'admettait pas, la façon qu'elle avait de planter ses ongles dans le dos du prince ressemblait bien à un marquage de territoire… Et Loki aimait cela, il aimait sentir la fureur dans les baisers avides tandis que lui, de temps à autres, marquait sa peau fine de ses dents. L'affrontement dura jusqu'à ce que plaisir atteigne son paroxysme, dans un concert de gémissements animaux, l'instinct et la passion prenant le dessus sur la raison et l'animosité qu'ils pouvaient entretenir entre eux.  
>Loki esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de s'étendre sur le dos, détendu et comblé. Sigyn, elle, soupira un moment, fermant les yeux alors que les derniers spasmes du plaisir s'échappaient et la faisaient doucement frissonner.<p>

« Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé, dit Loki après un moment.

- Évidement que j'ai aimé… Tu as beau être un salaud, tu restes sacrément doué dans un lit, avança la jeune femme avec sarcasme.

- Laisse-moi te retourner le compliment, petite garce, répliqua le prince dans un demi-sourire.

- Chut ! Ne dis plus un mot. Tu étais si plaisant, ne gâche pas tout avec ta langue acérée, grimaça la jeune femme.

- Langue que tu as plutôt apprécié tout à l'heure, fit-il remarquer en se tournant vers elle, et passant de façon ostentatoire sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- J'aime ta langue uniquement lorsque tu l'utilises pour autre chose que la parole, lâcha-t-elle en plissant ses yeux, un sourire largement dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- On dirait que j'ai une mauvaise, très mauvaise influence sur toi, ma tendre épouse. Écoute toute cette hargne qui sort de ta jolie bouche ! Je suis si fier de toi ! dit-il en posant quelques baisers au creux de sa nuque pour remonter jusqu'à sa joue puis sa bouche.

- Oh non ! lança la jeune femme quand Loki s'étendit de nouveau sur elle, son intimité éveillée butant contre la sienne.

- Oh si… » Répliqua le prince en s'emparant de ses lèvres indignées qui accepta pourtant le baiser et finalement le reste qui suivit…

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Histoires de lit

**Note :** il ne faut pas prendre en compte mes deux fictions où Sigyn apparaissent. La Sigyn de ce one-shot est assez différente, un peu plus « mordante » afin de donner un côté plus piquant à sa relation avec Loki...  
>Concernant le contexte, Loki et elle sont toujours mariés suite à un mariage arrangé, avant le premier film Thor donc.<p>

C'est un peu la suite du premier one-shot, avec une inversion des rôles cette fois…

**Note 2 : **Merci à KillianRose et Liline37 pour leurs gentilles reviews, sans elles, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais osé publier une suite, étant donné que c'est un peu plus audacieux que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire...

**Avertissement :** comme le titre l'indique, ça parle de lit, et surtout de sexualité plutôt libre. Rien de bien graphique à mon sens, mais je me sens dans l'obligation de vous avertir…  
>Et bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, mis à part le texte.<p>

* * *

><p>Tapis dans l'ombre, Loki laissa son regard scrutateur parcourir l'homme qui tenait Sigyn dans ses bras et se permettait des caresses indécentes sur sa poitrine légèrement dévoilée. Grand, musclé à outrance… C'était comme si Sigyn avait délibérément choisi son contraire pour l'offenser. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en formaliser autant, lui-même avait tendance à fréquenter des femmes bien différentes que Sigyn. Après tout, si c'était pour être avec une fille ressemblant à son épouse, autant aller voir directement Sigyn ! Pourtant, il restait agacé de voir ce grand blond tripoter <em>son <em>épouse avec insistance et surtout de remarquer qu'elle aimait cela.

« Désolé de troubler la fête, » annonça-t-il en entrant dans la pièce de tous les vices, à savoir la petite bibliothèque des appartements du couple, de façon théâtrale.

L'homme, en l'occurrence un guerrier, se redressa et adressa un salut militaire à Loki, qui répondit par un regard glacial. Sigyn, elle, fit une moue contrariée tout en refermant sa robe puis intima à l'homme de partir.

« Oh non, qu'il reste… Ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi ! C'est un spectacle très intéressant… Siffla le prince en retenant le bras du guerrier avec fermeté. Tu étais bien parti avec mon épouse, alors continue !

- Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, mon prince. Mais elle m'a séduite et attiré ici… balbutia l'homme en s'inclinant.

- Oh vraiment ? Je savais bien que j'avais épousé une petite catin, répondit Loki en lançant un regard appuyé à Sigyn, restée adossée contre les livres au fond de la pièce. Qu'en penses-tu, valeureux guerrier ?

- Vous avez raison mon prince, répondit-il à toute vitesse, souhaitant sortir de la pièce le plus vite possible.

- Raison sur quoi ? insista Loki en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'homme. N'ai pas peur de le dire… Entre nous, chuchota-t-il ensuite, tout près de l'amant.

- Votre épouse… est une catin, finit par lâcher de guerrier mal à l'aise.

- Vois-tu Sigyn comment te considère l'homme auquel tu allais t'offrir ? déclara triomphalement le prince en se tournant vers son épouse.

La jeune femme dont la fierté venait d'être brisée en mille morceaux ne put masquer un regard blessé que Loki capta facilement alors qu'elle acquiesçait silencieusement.

- Toi, qui traite la princesse d'Asgard de catin, agenouille toi et demande-lui pardon pour ton insulte.

- Mais vous disiez…

- Moi, j'ai le droit de traiter mon épouse comme bon me semble. A genoux ! Cria alors Loki, la fureur bien visible sur son visage d'albâtre.

- Je vous demande pardon, princesse, fit l'homme après s'être exécuté.

- Sigyn, ma chère épouse, dis-moi, de quelle façon souhaites-tu punir cet homme qui a tenté de s'en prendre à ton honneur ? demanda Loki sournoisement, amusé par le guerrier angoissé qui gardait la tête baissée devant son épouse. L'homme n'osait même pas protester pour affirmer que la princesse était consentante, de peur des représailles de Loki.

- Je te laisse le soin de décider, toi qui m'a tirée de ce mauvais pas… Susurra la jeune femme en passant devant le guerrier et le bousculant volontairement pour rejoindre Loki.

- J'hésite. Pour son crime, il pourrait être privé de ses bijoux de famille, ou bien on pourrait lui couper la langue… Je ne sais pas, j'hésite… s'amusa Loki alors que l'homme commença à trembler.

- Ou bien, fit Sigyn qui entrait sans le jeu de son époux, on pourrait couper ses mains qui m'ont touchée sans pudeur… Ou simplement le laisser partir en échange de son silence, sous peine de notre courroux et que son crime soit révélé au grand jour…

- Tu es un peu trop gentille, mais j'accepte ta proposition. Après tout, si je dois devenir roi un jour, il vaut mieux que j'apprenne la clémence… Alors pars maintenant, et que je ne te revois jamais en présence de mon épouse ! déclara Loki froidement.

- Merci mon prince, fit le guerrier avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que Sigyn grimaçait.

- Satisfait ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

- Oh oui ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouvais à ce type.

- Peut-être est-ce parce que tu délaisses le lit conjugal depuis trop longtemps, et que ton innocente épouse éprouve elle aussi des besoins à assouvir ? Ou peut-être est-ce simplement le genre d'homme qui l'attire et pour lequel elle pourrait tomber à genoux…

- Ah, vraiment ? Je préfère la première raison, nettement plus avantageuse pour moi… Quant à la seconde, je vais faire comme si je ne l'avais pas entendue, souffla Loki en capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser et laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de son épouse, comme pour en affirmer sa possession.

Mais la jeune femme se dégagea doucement, n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer. Loki la rattrapa fermement et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu sais que je ne peux te l'interdire, mais je n'aime pas te voir avec d'autres hommes. Surtout ceux de ce genre prêts à piétiner ta fierté, fit Loki en caressant sa joue.

- Et toi, n'es-tu pas du genre à piétiner ma fierté ? répliqua Sigyn avec un sourire ironique peu convaincant.

- Moi j'en ai le droit, tu es mon épouse, expliqua Loki.

- Dans ce cas fais-le. Prends et ravage mon honneur, et fais-moi oublier cette humiliation alors que la solitude et le désespoir me poussent dans les bras du premier venu…

- Ma douce, il fallait me le dire si tu voulais ma présence dans notre lit…

- Tu ne comprends pas Loki. La seule chose que je souhaite de toi, c'est que tu agisses en adulte. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être ton épouse, d'entendre dire que _Sigyn porterait mieux le casque à cornes que Loki tellement elle est trompée et humiliée par son mari_…

- Ils disent ça ? fit Loki en riant.

- Dans chaque regard, je sens leur moquerie, leur pitié, leur dégout face à la femme qui partage ta couche, reprit-elle sombrement en ignorant le rire de son mari.

- Et oui ma belle, tu as épousé le mauvais fils d'Odin, railla Loki en ne pouvant s'arrêter de rire.

- Ne dis pas cela comme si je t'avais choisi. Certes, mon refus aurait peut-être été pris en compte, mais je ne voulais pas écouter les rumeurs qui faisaient de toi le pire parti d'Asgard… Je n'étais pas naïve au point de croire que nous partagerions quelque chose, mais assez pour imaginer que tu me respecterais suffisamment pour te montrer discret dans tes tromperies. »

Loki cessa de rire et considéra un instant les paroles de son épouse. Il devait admettre que depuis le début de leur mariage, et même leurs fiançailles, il n'avait jamais caché ses fréquentations extraconjugales au grand dam de Frigga qui lui répétait maintes fois de cesser cela. Bon, il n'avait pas non plus une amante chaque nuit, mais assez pour faire jaser la cour d'Asgard qui disait qu'il aurait des bâtards avant d'avoir un héritier.

« C'est d'accord, déclara alors Loki. Je me montrerai discret dans mes relations futures, s'il y en a, et ferai mon possible pour être un mari respectable. Je te le promets.

- Une promesse de toi ? Je ne suis pas stupide comme tes concubines auxquelles tu promets monts et merveilles pour une nuit avec toi, siffla Sigyn, en colère qu'il se moque encore d'elle.

- Je ne plaisante pas, soupira-t-il avec lassitude. Par mon sang, je te le promets, répéta-t-il en coupant la paume de sa main avec une de ses dagues avant de faire couler le sang sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu prennes cette résolution sans avoir une idée en tête. Je te connais trop bien, devina la princesse.

- Et bien, je viens de comprendre quelque chose grâce à toi. Comment mon père pourrait-il me trouver digne de gérer le royaume si je ne parviens même pas à maintenir l'harmonie dans notre ménage ? fit le prince avec un sérieux impressionnant.

- Tu n'as pas tort, admit Sigyn. Mais peux-tu changer ta nature alors que tu sais très bien que je ne te suffis pas ?

- C'est bien pour cela que j'ai promis de faire mon possible, pas d'y arriver, précisa Loki avec un léger sourire.

- Toi et les mots, résuma la princesse en plissant les yeux.

- Je suis la Langue d'Argent. Et j'aimerais aussi te montrer encore une fois ce qu'elle peut te faire, » répliqua-t-il en se penchant sur son épouse pour cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser intense. Puis les mains devinrent curieuses jusqu'à ce que Sigyn émette un rire sonore lorsque la sienne rencontra la virilité fièrement érigée de son époux. Ce dernier se recula et la regarda avec étonnement.

« Tu sais ce qu'une dame de cour m'a demandée l'autre jour ? demanda Sigyn entre deux rires.

- Non, répondit Loki, légèrement contrarié d'être stoppé dans son élan.

- La taille de ton anatomie… Pour comparer avec ton frère et les autres hommes qu'elle a fréquenté, fit-elle en riant de plus belle.

- Ah bon, siffla Loki, blasé par ce genre de questions qui avait vocation à le rabaisser face à Thor.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un peu exagéré, reprit Sigyn, hilare en posant sa tête sur le torse de son époux.

- Prétentieuse, accusa le prince avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, le rire de la jeune femme devenant communicatif.

- Laisse les croire que j'ai le mari le mieux pourvu d'Asgard, à défaut du plus plaisant… Bien que je ne pense pas que tu aies à rougir de ce côté-là de ton anatomie, susurra-t-elle en glissant de nouveau sa main dans le sous-vêtement du prince qui poussa un soupir d'anticipation.

- Laisse-moi prendre cela comme un compliment, et te montrer que je peux être le plus plaisant des hommes que tu as rencontré jusqu'à présent, dit Loki en soulevant la jeune femme à la seule force de ses bras pour l'assoir sur la table.

- Je te mets au défi, cher époux… »


	3. Chapitre 3 : le Pari

**Titre :** Histoires de lit

**Note :** il ne faut pas prendre en compte mes deux fictions où Sigyn apparaissent. La Sigyn de ce recueil est assez différente, un peu plus « mordante » afin de donner un côté plus piquant à sa relation avec Loki...  
>Concernant le contexte, Loki et elle sont toujours mariés suite à un mariage arrangé, avant le premier film Thor donc.<p>

**Avertissement :** la fin du chapitre est un peu plus explicite que les chapitres précédents. Après tout, le thème du recueil est le lit: Loki et Sigyn n'y font pas que dormir...  
>Et bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, mis à part le texte.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Le pari<strong>

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Sigyn en dévisageant la jeune femme étendue sur le lit conjugal.

Ses yeux parcoururent les alentours, à la recherche de Loki, mais il ne semblait pas présent. Il y avait juste cette fille nue étendue sur le lit conjugal qui la regardait avec une intensité qui mit la princesse mal à l'aise. Encore une maîtresse de son mari ? Avait-il osé ?

« Le prince Loki m'a envoyée ici à votre service, » fit la jeune femme en poussant sa chevelure sombre pour dévoiler sa belle poitrine.

Sigyn arqua un sourcil. Loki avait toujours été inventif dans ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, mais là, elle devait avouer qu'elle était décontenancée. Elle pouffa légèrement, songeant que la fierté masculine de Loki l'aurait sans doute empêché de lui envoyer un homme.

« Pourquoi riez-vous, princesse ? Je ne vous plais pas ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air faussement timide.

Sigyn émit un nouveau rire et vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

- Vous êtes jolie, complimenta Sigyn en tapotant le genou de la fille, mais je dois admette que j'aurais préféré un cadeau plus conventionnel…

- Conventionnel ? s'intéressa la jeune femme en se redressant.

- Oui, un livre, un bijou… Que sais-je ? répondit Sigyn toujours la main sur sa jambe.

- Je vaux plus qu'un cadeau conventionnel, assura la belle.

- Je n'en doute pas, très chère, répliqua la princesse un sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant dites-moi, quel genre de service êtes-vous sensée m'offrir ?

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, répondit lascivement la jeune femme.

- Bien, alors rangez-moi ces livres à leur place, et apportez-moi l'ouvrage intitulé _Les Royaumes d'Yggdrasil,_ demanda Sigyn en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas une servante, protesta la fille avec colère.

- Vous le serez si je vous l'ordonne, répliqua la princesse avec autorité. N'avez-vous pas dit _tout ce que je voudrai _?

- Je pensais à un certain type de service en particulier, avoua la belle en faisant une légère moue boudeuse.

- Je vois, fit alors Sigyn en se penchant franchement sur la jeune femme, collant presque son visage au sien puis d'un geste ferme, elle mit ses mains sur les genoux pour les joindre. Si tu veux vraiment avoir l'air d'une femme, apprends à fermer les cuisses Loki, reprit-elle dans un rire sonore. C'est franchement indécent.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Sigyn. Franchement, tu aurais pu jouer le jeu ! Râla Loki en reprenant sa véritable apparence, vêtu cette fois.

- Jouer le jeu alors que ton cadeau est pitoyable ? répliqua Sigyn en grimaçant.

- C'était un cadeau inventif, protesta le prince.

- Dis plutôt que tu avais oublié mon anniversaire, et que c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé…

- Non, je n'avais pas oublié, assura Loki.

Sigyn répondit d'un sourire, preuve qu'elle ne croyait pas les paroles de son époux. D'un soupir, elle se redressa pour se lever, mais Loki la retint par la main.

- Je n'avais pas oublié, répéta-t-il en sortant un paquet caché sous son oreiller.

Sigyn ne cacha pas sa surprise alors qu'elle prenait dans ses mains le présent.

- Un cadeau conventionnel, indiqua Loki alors qu'elle déballait le livre.

- Merci beaucoup, fit Sigyn en ne tentant pas de masquer son contentement.

- J'avais cet autre cadeau, mais tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, avança-t-il avec un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais bien ce que je pense de ta magie, Loki. Je l'aime bien, mais pas quand tu t'en sers pour me tromper ou te jouer de moi, déclara la princesse gravement.

- Alors comment te _satisfaire_ pour ton jour d'anniversaire ? demanda le dieu avec une légère lassitude dans la voix.

- Reste toi-même, c'est très bien ainsi, assura Sigyn en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son mari. Même si je ne t'ai pas choisi et que je ne t'aime pas d'amour, tu as suffisamment d'atouts pour me plaire, cher époux. »

Sigyn dévia ses lèvres vers celles de Loki qui en profita pour passer sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme pour l'attirer à lui. Après de lentes caresses lascives et brulantes, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus. C'est à ce moment-là que Loki brisa le silence, chuchotant à l'oreille de Sigyn :

« Puisque c'est ton anniversaire, c'est toi qui décide. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux…

- Tout ce que je veux ? demanda malicieusement la jeune femme en plantant son regard acier dans celui de son époux.

- Tout ce que tu veux, confirma Loki avec son sourire espiègle en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la poitrine de Sigyn.

- Bien, alors embrasse-moi, fit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Mais alors que Loki se penchait vers sa bouche, elle le stoppa en plaquant son index sur ses lèvres. Pas ici, » précisa-t-elle alors, le regard éloquent.

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit alors même qu'il laissait sa langue agile glisser sur la peau douce et frissonnante de Sigyn qui se tendait lorsqu'il atteignait ses points sensibles. Arrivé au bas du ventre, il s'arrêta et regarda la jeune femme avec insistance. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais il était bien décidé à la faire languir un peu, uniquement par jeu puisqu'il en avait autant envie. Quand sa langue effleura enfin son intimité, elle laissa échapper un soupir comblé par une attention que Loki ne lui avait jamais offerte avant. En réalité, Loki n'avait encore jamais donné cela à une femme car avant Sigyn aucune ne le lui avait demandé. Puis, comment un prince aussi fier pourrait s'_abaisser_ de sa propre initiative à ce genre de gâterie ? Tout en précisant au passage que lui, ne refusait pas de les recevoir même si, réciproquement, il n'en avait jamais obtenu de son épouse.  
>Mais c'était l'anniversaire de Sigyn alors pourquoi pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait ? Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, cela ne le répugnait pas, même s'il ne se voyait pas offrir cela à n'importe quelle femme. Puis, Sigyn ne l'avait-elle pas flatté en lui rappelant ses atouts ? Alors il fut satisfait de remarquer à quel point elle semblait apprécier ses attentions et voulait lui prouver qu'il était le meilleur aux jeux de langues. Ainsi, elle serait toujours frustrée avec d'autres hommes tellement il était bon. Oui, c'était un plan sans doute un peu machiavélique, mais il l'adorait, tant qu'il en esquissa un sourire quand il sentit les mains de Sigyn se glisser dans ses cheveux.<br>Quand il sentit qu'elle approchait de l'extase, il se recula légèrement pour la regarder, et se délecter de ses yeux qui lui suppliaient de continuer. Alors il susurra : _« Joyeux anniversaire »_ avant de redoubler d'attention pour la satisfaire, usant à la fois de sa langue et de ses doigts pour lui faire atteindre le paradis…

« Que veux-tu d'autre ma douce épouse ? demanda-t-il d'un ton joueur, amusé de voir le visage troublé de Sigyn qui garda les yeux clos jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne déposer de légers baisers dans son cou.

- Te récompenser pour ton obéissance, répondit-elle en saisissant la virilité érigée du prince qui, non mécontent, se cala confortablement sur le dos. Pardonne mon manque de pratique, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'offre aux hommes, avoua Sigyn dans un souffle…

- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas une question d'expérience, » murmura Loki avant de se laisser porter par les baisers appuyés de son épouse qui malgré son hésitation se débrouillait plutôt bien. Elle était tout en raffinement et en délicatesse, contrairement à d'autres femmes qui s'étaient déjà essayées à ce genre de plaisir... Le prince garda les yeux ouverts, il ne voulait pas manquer une miette de cette vision que lui offrait son épouse entre ses jambes, les yeux levés vers lui dans une attitude provocante pleine de défi. Alors il la repoussa doucement avant de la rallonger sur le lit avec l'envie soudaine et impérieuse de la posséder.

« Cela ne te plait pas, constata Sigyn alors que son époux s'affairait à la stimuler par des caresses bien placées.

- Ce n'est pas cela, assura Loki dont les mains devenaient impatientes. Mais je veux plus, ajouta-t-il.

- Pourtant, c'est moi qui décide aujourd'hui, tu l'as dit toi-même, » rappela Sigyn en repoussant Loki sur le lit.

Celui-ci grogna de mécontentement alors qu'il se repositionnait sur le dos. Mais au lieu de reprendre où elle en était, Sigyn se mit à califourchon sur son époux s'amusant de voir le visage Loki passer si rapidement de l'agacement à la satisfaction la plus totale quand elle l'introduisit en elle. Elle-même ferma les yeux en ondulant ses hanches, se délectant du souffle désordonné de Loki qui se redressa pour saisir sa taille et déposer des baisers sur ses seins sensibles. Sigyn, elle, passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Loki tout plaquant ses lèvres contre le haut de son crâne, étouffant ainsi ses gémissements. Mais quand le plaisir devint trop fort, elle planta ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu, provoquant chez Loki un râle de contentement mêlé à la douleur alors que les mains plaqués sur les fesses de son épouse, il l'incitait à augmenter le rythme pour libérer leur orgasme qu'ils atteignirent rapidement dans un échange de gémissements et de soupirs incontrôlés.  
>Même le désir complètement envolé, Loki maintint Sigyn sur lui, passant ses mains dans son dos et posant son oreille sur sa poitrine pour se délecter des battements frénétiques de son cœur.<p>

« On devrait fêter ton anniversaire tous les jours, s'amusa Loki.

- Impossible… Ce soir, je suis celle qui te plait le plus, mais après ce sera une autre, puis encore une autre… Je ne te suffis pas, déclara la jeune femme en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de son époux.

- Et moi, je te suffis ? demanda brusquement le prince en levant son visage vers elle.

- Tu pourrais, admit Sigyn. Tu es le meilleur amant que je connaisse. N'est-ce pas pathétique ?

- Non, je sais que je suis très bon, répliqua Loki avec un sourire vaniteux. Mais tu es aussi la plus fabuleuse amante, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

- Beau parleur, accusa la princesse en chiffonnant les cheveux de son époux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Si j'étais la plus _fabuleuse,_ tu n'irais pas dans d'autres lits.

- Tu es comme le meilleur des alcools, ma chère. Il ne faut pas en abuser, sinon, il perd de sa délicatesse et de sa saveur dans les palais trop habitués. Alors au contraire, il faut en boire ponctuellement et compenser avec des arômes moins intéressants afin de revenir vers le précieux alcool avec plus d'envie et d'ardeur, souffla Loki au creux de l'oreille de son épouse.

- Tu es doué pour les métaphores, cher époux. Mais parfois j'aimerais que tu me dises les choses honnêtement au lieu de passer par des détours, avoua Sigyn en esquissant un geste pour s'écarter du prince mais celui-ci maintint sa prise pour la garder près de lui.

- D'accord. Alors je vais te dire franchement que je ne veux pas me contenter de toi, car je risquerai d'en avoir assez. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je suis ainsi, éternel insatisfait. Mais je ne veux pas me lasser car je sais que je ne trouverai jamais de partenaire aussi agréable que toi… Tu es mon épouse et chacune de nos étreintes a une saveur exquise, dit le prince avant de mordiller la peau tendre de la gorge de son épouse.

- Nous pourrions aussi nous suffire, mais sans que nous cédions à chacune de nos envies… Ainsi, nos retrouvailles seraient plus intenses, laissa-t-elle échapper d'un air distrait.

- Serais-tu en train de parler de fidélité, petite folle ? s'amusa Loki en saisissant le menton de Sigyn pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Accepterais-tu le défi, cher époux ? Imagine : tous deux fidèles durant un mois complet puis à la toute fin seulement je m'offrirais à toi, s'amusa Sigyn en traçant de ses doigts les muscles contractés du torse de Loki.

- Un mois complet… Tu plaisantes? protesta le prince dans un froncement de sourcils.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Tu n'en es pas capable, insinua la jeune femme dans un sourire moqueur.

- Très bien, un mois complet sans aucun rapport avec quiconque, » affirma sans réfléchir Loki, piqué au vif par la remarque.

Sigyn captura alors les lèvres de Loki dans un baiser langoureux et caressant mais lorsque le prince remonta ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine, Sigyn mit fin à l'embrassade et brisa leur étreinte.

« Nous continuerons dans un mois, cher époux, nargua-t-elle. Et pas de triche ! »


End file.
